


Omega Fic

by Ttyl123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, F/F, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttyl123/pseuds/Ttyl123
Summary: A/b/o Universe
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Rosalind
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Omega Fic

Can someone write a fanfiction story about Farah and Rosalind fic with the A/B/O Universe where Farah is an Omega and Rosalind is a Alpha.


End file.
